onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Mascarpone
|epithet = |affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate Officer; Minister of Tableware |residence = Cutlery Island |age = 20 |birth = February 27th |jva = Yūsuke Numata }}Charlotte Mascarpone is the 34th son and 62nd child of the Charlotte Family and an officer of the Big Mom Pirates. He also serves as Totto Land's , governing over Cutlery Island, is a Snakeneck-human hybrid and the older twin brother of Charlotte Joscarpone. Appearance Mascarpone is a tall young man with curly, navy blue hair and tan skin. As a half-Snakeneck, Mascarpone has a much longer neck than a normal person. He wears a white tunic, a pink cape, green arm bands, and gladiator styled sandals. He also wears a decorative golden hoop around his long neck. Personality As a son of Charlotte Family and a high-ranking member of the Big Mom Pirates, he is loyal to his family and crew. He also seems to be sadistic, as shown when he took joy in setting the Thousand Sunny ablaze with flaming arrows and when Katakuri stomped Luffy to the ground, but seems to be cowardly, as he and Joscarpone screamed in fear when Luffy raced to attack them. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Tableware, Mascarpone has authority over Cutlery Island, and as an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, Mascarpone has authority over lower-ranking members of his crew. His combat powers and abilities are unknown, but he is presumably strong as he is an officer of a Yonko-led crew. Physical Abilities He seems to have good reflexes since he dodged a surprise punch attack from Luffy. Weapons He has been shown carrying a naginata. He has also been seen with a bow and flaming arrows, indicating some skill with archery as he and his sister attempted to set the Thousand Sunny on fire. History Whole Cake Island Arc After Charlotte Cracker was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, Mascarpone joined Big Mom's enraged army to avenge his older brother. He and Joscarpone laughed when Luffy and Nami were defeated and captured. When Amande found Big Mom's Vivre Card with Lola's name on it in Nami's possession, they were surprised and thought Lola had been killed. Mascarpone attended the Tea Party before Sanji and Pudding's wedding. When Brook destroyed Mother Carmel's picture, Mascarpone was horrified about his mother's reaction to it and attacked Brook, managing to decapitate him though that did not kill him. After the Vinsmokes put on their Raid Suits, Mascarpone, Joscarpone, and Tablet were attacked by Vinsmoke Judge. As their enemies tried to escape from the roof, Mascarpone and Joscarpone tried to attack Vinsmoke Reiju, who dodged their attack and poisoned them, but they were saved by their older sister Smoothie. As the Big Mom Pirates pursued the Straw Hat Pirates after the chaos at the wedding ceremony, Mascarpone and Joscarpone were inside the Mirro-World. They showed Brûlée a mirror leading to a bathroom on the Thousand Sunny. They narrowly dodged a punch from Luffy and laughed at him when Katakuri pinned him down. Mascarpone and Joscarpone then tried to burn the Sunny by firing flame arrows through the mirror. They were later told by Perospero that Big Mom sunk the Thousand Sunny. However, Mascarpone and Joscarpone noticed by looking through the mirror that the ship did not appear to be underwater. They were then puzzled when the mirrors leading to the ship began breaking one after another. Major Battles *Big Mom's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Nami Filler Battles *Mascarpone and Joscarpone vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Mascarpone vs. Brook *Mascarpone, Joscarpone, and Tablet vs. Vinsmoke Judge (Whole Cake Chateau) *Mascarpone and Joscarpone vs. Vinsmoke Reiju Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Trivia *Mascarpone is a type of Italian cheese from the Lombardy region, which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Маскарпоне ca:Charlotte Mascarpone es:Charlotte Mascarpone fr:Charlotte Mascarpone it:Charlotte Mascarpone pl:Charlotte Mascarpone Category:Human Hybrids Category:Snakeneck Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Sweet City Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Totto Land Ministers